Just imagine
by Foxy Fangura
Summary: Candy just started school at Bayville High, in hopes the meet some mutants. Her wishes come true, as they always do. She is accepted into the xavier institute hopping to controle her mind. Candy is automatically welcomed by everyone. But is Candy really was sweet as they all believe?
1. Chapter 1

"Yes! Just what I wanted" I smiled as I walked through the halls of my new school. I have a good feeling about this place. I always wanted to go to a school with mutants and I'm pretty sure this place has got them. Mainly because I always get what I want. For the past week, all I've wanted is to have some mutants around. They're so cool! And they can do so many amazing things. Sometimes I think I'm one. I do hope I have some classes with them though, and they should sit next to me. That would be fun.

I went off to my next class, Geometry, and sat by the window. A boy with bluish colored hair sat next to me. I looked at him for a minute. 'Maybe' I thought.

"Um, excuse me?" I tapped his shoulder

"Hm. Yeah?" He had a German accent

"I'm kinda new here. Do you think you could tell me what we're learning?"

"Oh, sure. Something to do with numbers and shapes"

"Diameter?"

"Yeah! Thats it." He said. I laughed slightly. Than the teacher came in.

"Do you think you could help me with my schedule after class? It's kinda confusing" I whispered to him

"Of course".

The class went on like any other stupid class does. The blue haired boy showed me to my next class. His name is Kurt. He introduced me to his friend Evan, who was in my next class. I think he's one too. Somehow I need to get them to tell me. Once it was lunchtime, I was really happy. Kurt invited me to sit with him and his friends. I could tell, all of them were mutants. And there was another table of mutants, four guys. They looked like rebels, and like they lived underground. I saw one of them was eyeing the girl, whose name I learned is, Kitty. The others looked at me. I assume that they have a feud with these ones. Though I still need to see if they really are mutants, or more like test their powers. What if that knife the cafeteria lady is using randomly flew at my face, pointy end first.

And as I wished it, so it should be. The knife flew straight at my face. Then it just stopped and fell on the table in front of me. Knew it. Everyone in the room was now staring.

"Oh man, Candy, are you okay?" Kurt asked

"Yeah. It didn't hit me. I'm good" I blinked

"That was really freaky" Kitty exclaimed. The bell rang. Everyone got up and went to their classes.  
After school I had to test everyone. I know that Jean was the one who stopped the knife. I could see it in her face, I'm guessing she has mind powers, a telepath. Now I have to figure out what the others have for powers. I ran over to Kurt before he got in the car with Scott.  
"Hey. Um, do you maybe want to hang out for a bit? Before you go home?"  
"Sure! Hey Scott, I'll be there later. I'm going to hang out with Candy."  
"Alright" Scott started up his car and drove off  
"Where do you want to go?" Kurt asked  
"Well, theres a really cool cave right outside of town. Do you wanna go?"  
"Yeah! Lets go!"  
I lead Kurt to the cave. Time to see what his power is. I won't do anything too drastic, just incase. We went into the cave and wandered the tunnels. There was no way we could get lost, I knew this place by heart. But, there was a chance of a random cave in right behind us. The rocks started to fall, and covered out exit before we could get out. Perfect.  
"No! This has never happened before!" I fakely freaked  
"Is there another way out?" Kurt asked. I shook my head. "Oh man, this is not good. We're trapped" We started digging at the rocks. "Don't worry, I'm sure someone will come looking for us"  
"How would they find us? No one knows where we went"  
"Oh man, you're right" He started to think "Wait here" He darted into the cave. I waited like I was told, until kurt came back. "I think I found a way out. Follow me" I followed him for a bit.  
"I think you're seeing things. I've been through here, I don't know how many times, and I've never found another way out."  
"Just close your eyes for a minute, I'll show you" I did as he said. I felt his hands on my shoulder then I heard a sound. Like a poof. I opened my eyes, we were outside. "See? I told you there was a way out"  
"Well, you did get us outside" Heres where I make my decision, do I want to confront him? Do I have a choice? I took a deep breath "You teleported us out, didn't you?"  
"What!? No, I can't..."  
"And Jean stopped the knife. Scott's power has something to do with his eyes right? Thats why he wears the glasses?"  
"How do you know?"  
"Because I just do. I had to make sure you actually were before I told you. I have powers too. At least I think I do"  
"You do? But the.. prove it. What power do you have?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, anything I want to happen, will happen. Anything I can imagine. Like if I wanted to fly" I lifted off the ground. "Or if I wanted you to fly" Kurt lifted off the ground  
"Whoa! This is so cool!You should meet the professor!" He grabbed my arm and teleported us in front of some gates. "This is the xavier school for gifted kids" The gates opened. We walked up to the house and went inside. "The professor helps us control our powers." Kurt lead me through the institution. Everyone here was doing really cool things, like shooting fire and ice, changing into different animals.  
"Kurt. Who do you have with you?" A muscular man asked  
"Oh, Logan. This is Candy, I'm bringing her to see the professor."  
"Why?"  
"She's a mutant. Like us!"  
"How come serebro didn't find her first?"  
"I don't know. That's why I'm bringing her to see the professor. Come on Candy!" Kurt grabbed my arm and poofed us into a room with a man in a wheelchair.  
"Kurt. I see you've brought friend" The man in the wheelchair spoke  
"Professor, this is Candy. Candy, this is the Professor"  
"Kurt, would you mind leaving for a moment?"  
"Sure thing." He poofed out of the room  
"I see that you have blocked your thoughts"  
"What? Not that I know of. Well I never really thought about... You can read my thoughts?"  
"Yes. I can do many other things as well. Now why did Kurt bring you here?"  
"Well we were hanging out after school, and we went into this really cool cave that I know about, and the path caved in behind us. Then he tried to trick me into thinking he found a way out, but really he teleported us out"  
"I see. What exactly is your ability?"  
"I'm not sure. It's just, anything I want to happen, just happens. Anything I can imagine"  
"Would you mind, unblocking your mind?"  
"Um, okay. I'll try" I closed my eyes and tried to picture my mind being readable. "Di... did it work?"  
"Yes." He replied. I felt like there was something in my mind. I didn't like it, but I didn't want to push him out. He's only trying to help. "So you know what they all are" I nodded "Your powers are very hard to control, aren't they?"  
"Yeah. If you're in my mind then I guess you know what happened"  
"To your family. Yes. We can help you here. If you would like"  
"I don't know. What if I don't fit in?" I questioned. The professor slightly smiled. Then I heard a poof.  
"Not fit in? Of course you'll fit in! Come on" Kurt grabbed my arm and we poofed into a different room. "You met Kitty, Scott, and Jean at lunch and Evan was in your class." He went around this mansion like place, introducing me to everyone. They were all really cool. "Do your parents know? We could convince them to let you stay here with us." I looked away  
"Um, my parents are um. They know, and I can probably stay"  
"Great! Lets go ask them! Where do you live?"  
"Well, I um, under a bridge. And my parents are dead." Kurt looked at me  
"Oh, I'm so sorry"  
"It's fine. You didn't know" I thought for a second "This is completely off topic, why are you fuzzy? I noticed it earlier"  
"Oh. That's because this isn't my real form." He pressed a button in his watch and turned into a blue fuzzy thing. "This is my real form."  
"You're so blue. And fuzzy!" I petted his face. "And you have a tail! That is so cool! It's official, I love you."  
"Oh, umm. I..."  
"In a friendical way of course" I patted his head. Then Evan skated by. He saw me and stopped.

"Hey Candy, what are you doing here?"

"Same reason you're here."

"Really? What can you do?"

"She can do anything" Kurt said

"No way! I don't believe it"

"Okay, name anything you want me to do, and I'll do it" I challenged. Evan began to think. He looked like he had an idea, than a spike came out of his hand. That must be his power.

"Break this with one hand" Evan handed the spike to me.

"Okay." I looked at the spike. I could easily break this. I wrapped my hand around it and it shattered.

"Woah! What else can you do?"

"Anything imaginable" My eyes widened "I bet I can freeze time!" I pictured everything in world stopping, everything except for me, Kurt and Evan. "Come on guys!" We ran through the mansion. Everyone was frozen.

"Oh man, this is so cool!" Kurt exclaimed.

"We should go prank the brotherhood house!" Evan suggested

"Great idea! Lets go" He put his hands on mine and Evan's shoulders and poofed us to some crummy house.

"Who's the brotherhood?" I asked

"There a group of no good mutants that keep trying to attack us" Evan answered

"Oh" We went inside. It looked like a hurricane of dirt and rotten food had gone through this place. I went into the living room and saw the four boys that were at the other table. They looked like they were fighting before I froze time.

"What should we do to them?" Kurt wondered

"I have an idea" I smiled. The boys helped me move the brotherhood guys out near a lake. We positioned them just so they would all fall in the second I started up time again. "Alright, get behind the bushes. Lets watch" I pictured everything start to move again. The brotherhood boys all fell into the lake, and freaked out. Me, Evan and Kurt started laughing. The one with white hair looked over and saw us.

"I think its time to go" Evan said

"Alright" Kurt put his hands on mine and Evan's shoulders. Right before he teleports, I felt something grab me.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, guys. I think the X-nerds have a new recruit" The one that grabbed me said. The others were dragging themselves out of the water. I laughed.

"You think that was funny?" The frog like one spat

"Yes I do." I said to the thing, then looked at the other that was holding me "Put me down"

"Make me"

"Okay." I fazed through his arms. That was completely new, and felt kinda weird. I'll have to remember that.

"Woah." The fat one said "Nice power"

"I guess. But I can do more"

"Oh yeah. What else can you do?" The only one that looked normal asked

"Well, what can you do?" I asked. He smirked

"This" The ground started to shake

"Cool! I can do that too!" I did exactly what he did. "And what about you?" I asked the frog like boy. He tried to attack me with his tongue. "You know what, I don't wanna do that. And you?" I looked at the fat one.

"I'm the blob. No one can move me."

"Bet I could" I went over to him and picked him up.

"Well can you do this" White hair asked. He ran extremely fast around everyone.

"Boy, I could run circles around you"

"Oh yeah, you wanna bet?"

"Yes I do" I sped past him and around in circles. He tried to keep up, but failed

"What's your name sugar pop?" He asked once I stopped

"Oh thats cute, my names Candy. How about you guys? Got names?"

"Names Pietro, nice to meet you" White hair fast guy pointed to himself

"Lance" Mr. Shakes the ground.

"Fred"

"And I'm Todd"

"I see. Can I just call you guys Speedy, Rocky, Strong guy, and Froggy?" I pointed to each of them as I assigned them their new names

"If you're going by nick names, its Avalanche, Quicksilver, Toad, and Blob." Lance/ Avalanche said.

"Well than Rocky, you're not gonna like me very much. I don't take orders very well. You the bad guy's around here? Cause I'm getting that kind of vibe from you"

"You guessed it. Bad guy house sentral, the brotherhood house. Wanna join?" Speedy asked

"Well, I'm not sure. I did get invited to live in the mansion with the... what did you call them? X-nerds?. And their house looks alot better then yours."

"It'd be sweet to have another girl around for when Wanda's gone" Froggy said

"Wanda?"

"She's my honey bear" Froggy said. The others laughed

"You wish. She's Peatros sister" Strongy said

"So you want me around, so that when Wanda's not there, you guys still have a girl around? Boy, do I feel bad for that Wanda chick" I heard a familiar poof. I turned and saw Kurt, then ran over and hugged him "You came to save me!" We poofed back to the mansion.


End file.
